El destino en las estrellas
by Luliana Love
Summary: UA SxD. Cuando luchas contra las dificultades de la adolescencia, una noticia, cambia totalmente tu perspectiva de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

"_....Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos…. Pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, a quien le tengo gran admiración y respeto…. No tengo ningún tipo de fin de lucro y solo los uso porque soy gran admiradora de una de sus mejores creaciones…. Espero que lo disfruten…. Besos…."_

CAPITULO 1:

Me levante de la cama pisando con el pie izquierdo y transpirada como un chanchito. El ventilador de techo no andaba. Mamá me dijo que se había cortado la luz temprano, en la madrugada, mala señal.

Fui a recoger el diario que amanece cada mañana debajo de la puerta de casa, pero mi adorable cuñado Nicolas ya lo tenía confiscado en el baño.

Presentí que si el día seguía por ese rumbo, el infortunio cósmico seria inevitable. Para contrarrestar la racha, me anude una cinta roja en el corpiño, con tal mala suerte que justo fui a elegir una que desteñía, y al rociarme con perfume, sangro en mi remera blanca nueva. Definitivamente, no era mi día de suerte.

Mientras intentaba limpiarla, oi la descarga del agua del inodoro. Por fin el inútil salio del baño con MI diario y pude leer lo que deparaba MI horóscopo:

_**CANCER (el cangrejo): Recientemente has realizado un avance personal mayor, y estas listo para tu futuro bajo una nueva luz.**_

"La luz", pensé, justo hoy que la luz esta cortada.

_**CONSEJO PARA HOY: Resultados concretos están en puerta para ti en las semanas por venir, gracias a tus esfuerzos recientes. Sin embargo, hoy el **_**statu quo**_** esta firmemente establecido y no esta inclinado a avanzar**__._

Ya lo decía yo: este no era mi día.

_***Tú numero de la suerte: 19**_

_***Con quien congeniaras todo el día: Virgo.**_

_***Tu color para hoy: Blanco.**_

¡Blanco!, ¡Que fatalidad!, mi remera blanca acababa de teñirse de rojo. No importaba, estaba decidida a llevar adelante mi día. Congeniaría con Virgo. Soy Cáncer con ascendente en Virgo, así que cualquier Virgo me caería bien, aunque yo prefiriese siempre a un Leo.

Leí el horóscopo de Virgo por si alguno se cruzaba en mi destino, para encontrar puntos dinámicos de encuentros con Cáncer y ver si las cuadraturas de los signos, los elementos y galaxias orientadoras conciliarían. Debía estar preparada.

_**VIRGO (la virgen): La prosperidad financiera se acerca, y te veras listo para relajarte y sacarle el mayor provecho.**_

_**CONSEJO PARA HOY: Usa este tiempo para descansar y recuperarte de esfuerzos recientes, para cambiar y evolucionar. Disfruta tu reciente felicidad y aprecia a los demás por quienes son.**_

_***Tú numero de la suerte: 21**_

"Veintiuno: dos mas uno, tres. ¡Tres! Tres de agosto cumpleaños de mi amorcito…" Por fin una buena.

_***Con quien congeniaras toda la jornada: Acuario.**_

"¡Con Acuario! ¡Dios me libre y me aguarde! ¡De Acuario es el reverendo 'i'!, pensé aterrada. Reverendo 'i' (por lo inútil, claro) le decía yo a mi cuñado Nicolas, a escondidas, porque si me escuchaban en casa, era mujer muerta. Por eso, a veces usaba un alias: el innombrable.

_***Tu color para hoy: turquesa**_

Por mucho que intente limpiarla, la mancha sobre mi remera blanca creció convertida en varios tonos de color rosado. Menos mal que tenia planchada la camisa turquesa. Me la puse, bebí un café casi hervido y salí corriendo a buscar a Mina.

Mina Shields es mi mejor amiga. Además de que me gusta desde siempre su hermano Darien.

El es mi Leo fantástico, un león hermoso que se mueve como un príncipe en la tierra. Con que solo me mire ya estoy hecha, se me ilumina el día.

-¡Serena! ¿Adonde vas?- grito mi mama. Cuando ella dice Serena en vez de Sere, es Señal de problemas.

-Necesito que vayas al banco a pagar unas cuentas- era evidente que el día venia mal mal mal.

-No puedo mama, mi statu quo no esta dispuesto a avanzar… lo dice mi horóscopo.

-Me importa tres cominos tu horóscopo. ¿Hasta cuando vas a creer en esas pavadas? Necesito que vayas al banco. Ahora mismo y se acabo. Fin de la conversación ¿oíste?- y se fue refunfuñando por el pasillo el sermón de siempre: que ya iba ella a los dieciséis años a contestarle a su madre tonterías como esas, que la 'Adelina' (mi abuela) le hubiese dado vuelta la cara de un sopapo por mucho menos, y que estos chicos no saben valorar lo flexible moderna y racional que es una.

Las madres son cosa seria a la hora de hacerles entender razones personales, ni que hablar de las astrológicas, sobre todo cuando una es la adolescente de la familia. ¿Por qué no ira el infeliz de mi cuñado que se pasa el día marcando clasificados en el diario buscando trabajo –eso dice- pero jamás consigue algo mejor que una changa temporal? O mi hermana, que hoy no fue a trabajar y anda con el bebe colgado de la teta.

-Que vaya Rei- le dije a mama –que si lleva a Panchito no tiene ni que esperar- A las mujeres con bebes las dejan pasar primero en la fila del cajero.

-Fin de la conversación. Te vas ya mismo al banco- retruco mama-

Perdida toda posibilidad de zafar, acepte con una condición:

-Pero primero paso a buscar a Mina para que me acompañe-

-_Buscarla_ si, pero quedarte paveando por ahí, no! Ni se te ocurra volver acá con las boletas impagas porque cerro el banco o alguna otra excusa-

-Si, ma… ¿son estas boletas de impuestos que dejo el viejo sobre la mesa del comedor?-

-Si, el dinero esta dentro del cenicero, ¿lo ves?-

Conté los billetes: cinco, dos, seis… mmm… 13. Ni 19 ni 21, no embocaba una. Sume las cuentas a pagar. Tampoco. Ninguno de mis números de la suerte, ¡ay… que día!

************************************************************

Hola a todos.....  
¿como estan!!!? espero que bien... bueno... aca les presento una historia nueva.... basada en un libro que amo... espero que la historia les guste....  
tambien pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en volver.....  
pronto voy a actualizar 'maldito destino' pero es que mi casualmente maldita inspiracion se fue de vacaciones conmigo y no quiere saber nada de volver.... y como vienen los capitulos mas importante... quiero escribirlos bien.... para que sean perfectos y los disfruten....  
bueno... me voy despidiendo... les dejo muchisimos besos.... y millones de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia....  
dejen reviews por favor!!!! asi se si les gusta y continuo....

................_Luly...!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

Camine hacia la parada del colectivo, la que esta al frente de mi casa. Trate de llegar en 19 pasos –sin tocar líneas y esquivar así desgracias-, pero solo pude dar 15 pisadas. Decididamente tendría que consultar otras predicciones, el horóscopo chino, el tarot, las runas o el I Ching ¡Cualquiera!, porque con la astrología accidental iba de mal en peor.

Cuando llegue a casa de Mina, ella se estaba duchando. La música a todo volumen. Las paredes del baño tiritaban. Si yo hago lo mismo en casa, mi hermana me grita que el bebe, que los vecinos, y mi mamá que los tímpanos, que la luz es cara, si lo mismo la cortan cuando quieren, digo yo.

En la casa de Mina no existían esos reproches. Además, la luz funcionaba. Es que en esa casa todo funcionaba. Sus padres eran comprensivos y simpáticos, y ella, única hija mujer, tenia dos hermanos varones obligados a "adorarla como la reina del hogar", así decía su papá. Su hermano mayor estudiaba ingeniería nuclear en el sur y la ayudaba con todas las monografías de la escuela a través de correo electrónico, ¡era un genio! Su otro hermano, Darien, mi bello leo, ya estaba en el último año de la escuela y como manejaba el auto de la madre, la llevaba a todos lados. Con decir que Mina casi ni conocía las líneas de colectivo. No se si sus hermanos se sentían tan felices "adorándola" pero hacían lo que ella quería, la llevaban, la buscaban, la esperaban y todas esas cosas que ni por casualidad me tocaban a mi, con una única hermana mayor casada y ojerosa por no dormir bien en las noches amamantando a su bebe llorón, pobrecito… pobrecito el y yo y todos, que teníamos los oídos hinchados de tanto escucharlo gritar.

Mi hermana Rei, vivía en mi casa, con su hijo y con el reverendo 'i'. Se casaron de apuro como diría la chismosa de la tía Lola, pero me parece que no tenían tanta urgencia para irse a vivir solos, así que en vez de convertirme en hija única que era el sueño de mi vida, pase a ser la asistente familiar de todos. "Es trabajo para la mano de obra desocupada de la casa", decía mi papá, riéndose al encargarme mas y mas tareas. ¿Yo, por que? ¿Quién mas mano de obra desocupada que el maridito de mi hermana que trabajaba de vez en cuando? "No porque el no quiera, voluntad es lo que le sobra", decía mi mamá amparando a Rei para variar.

Yo adoraba la vida de Mina. ¡A ella si que los astros le sonreían! ¡Su karma era la buena vida! Mina dormía en habitación propia y usaba ropa propia –nunca había heredado trapos de una hermana-; además tenia madre de tiempo completo y no como la mía, maestra de primero que no solo trabajaba en la escuela para sus adorados alumnos, sino que traía toneladas de cuadernos para corregir en casa, y como si fuese poco, no paraba de asistir a cuanto curso de capacitación le propusieran. A veces llegue a pensar que quería ser declarada la maestra del siglo o que la nombraran en algún himno escolar.

Con Mina nos conocíamos desde chicas. Fuimos vecinas y siempre compañeras de estudio en la escuela. Tenía suerte de que ella y sus padres me quisieran tanto y me hicieran sentir como de la familia. El único que me ignoraba parecía ser Darien.

No me atrevía a contarle a Mina que a mi me gustaba su hermano, no quería que pensara que mi amistad era interesada.

Creo que me enamore de Darien a los nueve años, aquella tarde en que las rueditas delanteras de su patineta salieron despedidas de la tabla y salio volando, dando vueltas hasta caer encima del carrito de mi muñeca, a unos metros de la puerta de casa. Se lastimo con un reborde de metal y tanto sangro, que terminaron cosiéndole el brazo. Siete puntos le dieron. Mi papá, que llegaba justo en aquel instante, cargo a Darien en su auto y lo llevamos al hospital.

Mientras lo curaban, Darien se mordía el labio inferior pero ni una lágrima soltó. Yo si me puse a llorar, porque soy solidaria y además porque me impresionan las carnes expuestas al alcohol iodado. Recuerdo que Darien me dijo que no fuese una nenita llorona, que saliera de la sala de emergencias; pero yo no le hice caso, y le grite que una princesa como yo no recibía ordenes de lacayos, como me había enseñado mi papá que debía decirles a los varones que me molestaban, y me quede ahí, a su lado, y me enamore de su valentía cuando le cosían el brazo con una aguja que parecía un anzuelo.

Los Shields se fueron a vivir a veinte cuadras de casa cuando la mama de Mina gano un premio de mucha plata en el concurso de la rueda millonaria de la televisión. Todas las ondas astrales estaban de su lado, eran gente de suerte. Una en un millón y le tocaba a ellos, eso no era casualidad sino karma positivo, creer o reventar. Nuestras familias siguieron su relación de buenos vecinos gracias a nosotras. Darien se encarga de traer y llevar a su hermana a jugar y a estudiar conmigo, y cuando venia a casa, saludaba a mi papá como a un amigo el que se le debe un favor.

Claro que recién de grande reconocí que me gustaba tanto Darien. Como a los trece me di cuenta de que aquellas ganas de reírme o de llorar por nada cada vez que lo veía, al igual que esa emoción que me cerraba la garganta, debía ser amor. De haberlo sabido antes, se lo hubiese contado a Mina y ahora no tendría que andar disimulando.

La madre de Mina me dijo que pasara y que esperara a mi amiga en su cuarto hasta que terminara de bañarse.

Recorriendo el pasillo, aproveche la ocasión para entrar al dormitorio donde día a día amanecía Darien, mi leoncito, y le tire buenas ondas.

Mi amiga salio envuelta en un toallón y me apure a contarle mi urgencia bancaria, mas por sentirme descubierta espiando que por las amenazas de mi mamá.

Mientras Mina se ataba las zapatillas, corrí a la cocina a explicarle a su madre el asunto del banco, para que le diese permiso para acompañarme. Detrás de mi, como salido de la nada, apareció Darien diciendo que el iba camino al centro en el auto y que si queríamos nos acercaba, lo cual termino de arrancarle un si.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y me parecía que todos se daban cuenta. En cambio a Mina, recién llegada a la escena y acostumbrada como estaba a que la "adoraran", ni se mosqueo. No le sorprendió ni un poquito la oferta de Darien y la única que quedo ridícula, con la boca abierta, fui yo.

Subí al asiento trasero del auto sin mirarlo, ni su nuca ni por el espejo retrovisor. Muda, helada, conmocionada. El apoyo su brazo en el respaldo del asiento del acompañante y giro su maravillosa cabeza para preguntarme a que sucursal de banco íbamos. Por suerte Mina dijo "al central" y me ahorre el papelón de tartamudear. En realidad estaba sorprendida porque se suponía que a esa hora de la mañana Darien no estaría en su casa, de lo contrario jamás me hubiese atrevido a asomarme a su dormitorio.

Viajamos mudos. Lo único que yo oía era el tuc, tuc, tuc de mi corazón. Luego de varias esquinas se fue serenando, pero volvió a descomponerse cuando Darien, en el momento en que bajábamos del auto, me dijo "no me gustan las espionas, por más princesas que sean" y yo sentí que el cielo me aplastaba y que todos los astros estaban definitivamente en mi contra.

No había caso, no era mi día y si mi mama creyera un poco mas en los horóscopos –y alguna vez en la vida me prestara atención en serio- yo no me hubiese metido en ese problema.

Hola!!!!!! Como andan???? Espero que mejor que yo… jejejeje

Bueno, aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap…. Que espero que haya aclarado algunas dudas que me habían comentado…. Pero cualquier cosa que no entiendan…. Mi mail es luly_madden en Hotmail así que pueden escribirme y preguntarme lo que quieran que les responderé enseguida…..

Por favor!!!! Dejen sus reviews….. Me sirven mucho para saber que les gusta y que no, para así seguir escribiendo…..

Los quiero mucho mucho mucho… y les mando muchísimos besos!!!!!

Muaa muaa!!!!

………..Luly!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Pase dos días sin aparecer por lo de Mina. Ella me busco por teléfono varias veces, pero como temía que preguntase acerca de lo que había dicho Darien sobre las espionas, yo inventaba razones para no encontrarnos. Le juraba que no iba porque no tenía tiempo, o que estaba ocupada en casa cuidando a mi sobrino, o haciendo de secretaria de papá con sus papeles, porque el pobre andaba muy complicado con los viajes al interior y las cobranzas. Casi seguro que Darien ya le habría contado que me pesco asomándome a su dormitorio. Mina habría adivinado lo de mi enamoramiento y me estaría odiando por no haberle dicho nada… Si vivíamos hablando de chicos… No tendría excusas… Claro que para ella Darien no era un chico, sino su hermano.

-Uy, Sere, pero no vas a estar el día entero con los papeles de tu viejo… A cuidar el bebe te ayudo yo- me recrimino mi amiga.

Necesite un nuevo argumento.

-Es que además me tienen de lavaplatos, acá…- respire profundo para seguir inventando… no me gustaba engañar a mi amiga. –La abuela Adelina vino a casa a hacer su bendito dulce de damascos y he lavado ¡tantas ollas!... con eso de la eczema en los dedos de mamá y su alergia a los detergentes… te juro…- seguía mintiendo porque me daba cuenta de que Mina no me creía una palabra- Tengo los guantes de goma incrustados en la mano… en serio te lo digo… hasta se me ha borrado la línea de la vida- por fin le arrancaba una risa detrás del teléfono y nos despedimos.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Ni yo mintiéndole a mi mejor amiga, ni tampoco encerrada en casa, ¡que horror! Ya se sabe lo abusivos que pueden ser los padres cuando la tienen a una entre las cuatro paredes del hogar. Que esto, que aquello, que… por que no vas acá, que mas vale que allá…

Tendría que enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas. Necesitaba armonizar mi aura para lograr equilibrio emocional, como decían en el programa de yoga de la televisión.

Consulte la revista del canal de la mujer. A las once pasaban "intensamente tu luz", donde una profesora china enseñaba técnicas de concentración. Ahí estuve. Encendí todas las antenas para entender su clase. Debía concentrarme en mi chakra raíz para restablecer mis potencialidades, dijo. A la profe china le parecía fácil eso, pero a mi no me cerraba del todo. Según su consejo, me vestí de rojo para estimular la luz visible de mi aura y escribí siete veces la afirmación: "equilibro mi poder energético y reconozco mi finalidad karmita en la tierra"

Así y todo, no se me ocurría ninguna idea salvadora. Me dio mucha rabia no tener nada de dinero para salir a comprar la revista Men-Sana que recomendaban en la tele, donde seguro explicaban aquellos consejos paso a paso.

Menos mal que el I ching podía darme una mano para tomar decisiones con carga positiva. Ese si lo tenia en casa. ¿Dónde lo habría escondido mamá, que odiaba mi gusto por lo sobrenatural? "Si lo tiene mi cuñado, lo mato", pensé. Pero no, a ese siempre lo salvaba alguna coartada. El I ching estaba en el piso de mi ropero, entre los zapatos. Seguro que mi mamá lo quiso esconder. No entiendo por que mis viejos son tan descreídos. Es inaceptable que ellos, tan inteligentes, no se den cuenta de que todos somos parte del cosmos, que "lo de arriba es lo de abajo", que tal como son las cosas del cielo con en la tierra. Es cosa de fe , que le vamos a hacer.

_**Agua + Fuego = 10**_

_**Sus éxitos serán consecuencia de su perseverancia. Recuerde que el agua apaga el fuego, pero que el fuego evapora el agua, son el perfecto complemento.**_

¡Creer o reventar!, abrí en cualquier parte, al azar y justo caí en la hoja donde aparecía el agua (yo) y el fuego (el).

Mi viejo, ateo cósmico declarado, diría que en la misma pagina estaban fuego + tierra y aire + agua, pero claro, los que eligen no creer buscarían cualquier excusa para negar la existencia de otras dimensiones mas allá de la nuestra… con lo necesario que es, a veces, anticiparse un poco al destino.

La vida era búsqueda y el I ching, el oráculo de la suerte mas antiguo del mundo, podía ayudarme.

Mi signo en el I ching es Yang (línea entera), porque nací en día y año impar, y tal cual mi descripción me mostraba en la superficie dura como un diamante y en el interior brillante como una estrella. Y si, yo soy así!

_**Tu luz brilla en todas partes y no puedes evitar dejar tu marca en todo lo que tocas. Te percibes a ti misma como una fuerza del bien.**_

Esa era yo, no había dudas, por eso tire las tres monedas para ver que me respondía el I ching ¿Cuál seria la palabra mágica que me ayudaría a resolver la situación? Arroje las monedas sobre mi mesa de luz y cayeron dibujando el diagrama de el agua extinguiendo el fuego. ¡Era increíble! ¡Creer o reventar!

_**Agua +Fuego= Su estado es la fase actual de un proceso continuo que viene de muy lejos, como las aguas del río. Lo viejo es continuamente reciclado y renovado en su vida, ecológicamente. Su palabra mágica es PERDURACION.**_

Perduración… Perdurar… ¿permanecer o vivir? Mejor consultar la palabra en el diccionario.

No encontré el tomo de la P –seguro que el reverendo 'i' lo saco del estante y lo coloco de apoyo en la pata de la cama-. La hice corta: busque el diccionario de sinónimos de mi mamá.

"Permanencia. Inmortalidad. Continuidad. Persistencia" decía

Me exprimí los sesos pensando posibles maneras de entender esta respuesta. ¿Debía permanecer callada como una simple mirona de cuarto ajeno, aceptar que Darien en su recorrido me encontrara?; o ¿imponer el agua al recorrido del fuego haciendo presente mi amor, sólido, inmortal, persistente, continuo; poner el cuerpo a la situación diciendo si, si, que estaba muerta de amor y que lo quería y no me importaba nada lo que dijera nadie?

Elegí la primera opción.

No fue por falta de valentía, es que Darien me pesco espiando y tenia razones para mandarme al diablo. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo. ¡Mentira! No, yo no, no lo echaría, cualquier cosa me vendría bien para aceptarlo y tenerlo conmigo. Pero el es el, y yo soy yo, la tonta que esta muerta de amor. ¡Que mas! Lo único que no estaba dispuesta a perder era la amistad de Mina. A ella si debía decirle esto, tenía que atreverme a confesarle todo, necesitaba ganarle de mano al destino. Eso, "ganarle de mano al destino". Me gusto la idea, se me acababa de ocurrir aquella frase. Parecía que el color rojo me limpiaba el aura nomás, pero por las dudas buscaría el horóscopo del día en Internet, para corroborar ese presagio.

Mmmm… mi racha negra no aflojaba che!. No había caso. ¿Quién estaba conectado en mi maquina? El reverendo inútil, claro ¡que tipo! ¿Quién me lo había mandado? ¿Qué había hecho yo en otras vidas para merecer esto? Por suerte, en esos días se hablaba a escondidas en casa sobre su posible mudanza. Parecía que los suegros de Rei ayudarían a pagar el alquiler de un departamento donde se fuesen a vivir solos, "porque el casado casa quiere", dijeron. Benditos sean los reverendísimos padres del innombrable. Lastima que se llevarían a Panchito, pero bueno, no existe el crimen perfecto.

Como no quise pelear con Nicolas desistí del horóscopo virtual y decidí ir a pedirle a tía Lola el libro de la "Astrología poética china"

La tía vivía a tres casas de la nuestra. Ella, como de costumbre, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y dos besos. Yo siempre fui su predilecta y ella un poco chiflada. Una loca linda.

Como lo primero es lo primero, tome la tisana de manzanilla con ramitas tiernas de chañar "para atraer al amor de la vida", como decía cada mañana la tía, aunque no había hecho efecto en ella en las ultimas seis décadas. Pero yo quería el horóscopo chino y sin aceptarle la pócima no se podía pasar a ningún otro tema, así que no iba a ponerme a discutir, ni a recordarle que Rei la bebió toda su adolescencia y termino casándose con ESO.

Por fin me dio el libro y volví a casa.

En el horóscopo chino soy Chancho de Agua con ascendente Mono. Buena mezcla. Energética. Vital. Conjugando chancho chino con Cáncer occidental, mmm…:

_**Desbordara sensualidad y materialismo. Dominara situaciones y equilibrara emociones siendo posesiva, impetuosa, autoritaria y celosa. No se privara de nada, pero cuidado: podrá desperdigarse si no tiene disciplina y autocontrol. Intelectual, idealista y original, hará las cosas a su modo.**_

"Dominar situaciones…" Listo, decisión acertada. Tendría que hablar del tema de Darien con Mina.

La llame por teléfono.

-Hola, ¿esta Mina?-

-¿De parte de quien?- era la voz de Darien. Casi me muero.

-Habla Serena, ¿esta ella?- repetí avergonzada pero con firmeza.

-¡Ah, habla la princesa!- dijo graciosamente -¿Cómo anda su majestad mirona?- se le oía disfrutar mortificarme. Yo, muda. –No, Mina no esta, salio con mi vieja ¿algún mensaje, princesa?- repitió susurrando.

-Si, por favor, que me llame apenas llegue-

-¿Qué la llame apenas llegue o que yo le diga a ella apenas llegue que la llame?-

Se me hizo una pelota en la oreja y no entendí nada, pero sabía que se reía de mí, por supuesto, sobre todo por el tono con que decía "princesa"

-Bueno, como quieras, me da igual. Que me llame por teléfono y ¡listo!- dije impetuosa y autoritaria, como indicaba mi horóscopo. Se dibujo un silencio inalámbrico. Me quede callada, oyéndolo respirar. El corazón se me escapaba por la boca. Repentinamente Darien colgó. ¡Me corto! Sin decir ni chau, ni adiós, ni hasta luego. "Esta enojado por lo del lunes, ¡claro!", deduje. Tendría que consultar otras predicciones, porque con eso de "impetuosa y autoritaria" me había ido como… como a "Chancho de Agua con ascendente Mono", y revolee el libro del horóscopo chino al fondo del ropero.

Finalmente, ya entrada la noche, Mina me llamo. Arreglamos para la tarde siguiente encontrarnos en casa, preparada para una sorprendente revelación. El le había dado mi mensaje, la vida nuevamente me sonreía.

***************************************

Hola!!! como tan????

Espero que les haya gustado este cap… Ya se!!! No es necesario que me digan, tarde un montón en escribirlo, pero es que estuve media complicada con algunas cosas y bueno, tuve que posponer esto hasta ahora….

Me despido y prometo no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar….

Dejen reviews o si no me va a agarra la depresión y no voy a escribir mas…. Jejeje

Besototototototes!!!!!!!!!!

Los quiero mucho….

……………_.Luly!_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Me levante contenta. Las vacaciones me ponían bien. No tener que madrugar para ir a la escuela era maravilloso, aunque extrañaba a algunos de mis compañeros, los recreos y hasta algunas clases. A la profe de historia, por ejemplo. Buena tipa esa. Me encantaba oírle contar la historia latinoamericana como si fueran capítulos de una novela; y esos foros de debate, donde cada uno de nosotros representaba el papel de algún personaje. ¡Que gracioso! Me reí al recordar a uno de mis compañeros, Yaten Kou, disfrazado de Pinochet, fingiendo ser un viejito enfermo mientras se le caían de los bolsillos granadas de guerra, cuchillos, cables eléctricos con los que torturaba gente en Chile. Al principio daba asco escucharlo, pero finalmente Yaten no pudo con su genio y termino recitando un poema de Pablo Neruda que decía algo muy bonito de rio circular por donde se arriba a la justicia y el amor.

Recuerdo que aquel día, en ese foro, todos nos enteramos que Yaten era nieto de desaparecidos en la Argentina y nos conmovimos cuando contó como habían secuestrado y torturado a sus abuelos. La madre de Yaten tenía siete años y fue a parar a un orfanato en otra ciudad. Contó que luego la adoptaron y sus nuevos padres la llevaron a vivir a otra provincia. Ella estuvo casi cinco años sin pronunciar palabra. Todos creían que era muda, pero después de varios tratamientos comenzó a hablar. Pasado un tiempo apareció un hermano mayor que anduvo buscándola muchos años y finalmente la encontró gracias a una organización de derechos humanos. ¡Una historia fuerte!, hasta la profesora se quedo callada, cosa rarísima en ella. Por eso me gustaba, porque adentro de la escuela seguía siendo una persona con la cual yo hablaría afuera de la escuela.

Mina anduvo de novia con Yaten. Duraron tres meses. Luego el se fue a vivir a España y la cosa se acabo. Bueno, novios lo que se dice novios nunca fueron; se gustaban, salieron juntos a bailar, pero eran como perro y gato, nada que ver el uno con el otro. Si no estuviese tan metida con Darien, yo si que podría haberme enamorado de Yaten.

Recordé que Mina vendría a casa. Tenía que hablarle de Darien y enfrentar mi verdad.

Mejor me concentraba en mi problema. Fui a leer mi horóscopo en Internet. La computadora estaba libre ¡bien!

_**VIDA PRIVADA: No te presiones. Nadie espera que estés disponible en cualquier momento. Si lo hacen, están siendo irracionales y tienes derecho a hacérselos saber.**_

-Pero esto debió haberme salido el lunes- grite. A ver si mi mamá entendía por que no siempre podía estar disponible para lo que se le ocurriera. Tía Lola tenía razón, yo vivía adelantada a mi tiempo. Menos mal que mi aura aguantaba más de siete chakras, como dijo la china de la tele.

_**VIDA DIARIA: La motivación esta baja, y hoy realmente necesitas reaccionar. Comienza una discusión e intenta mejorar una situación conflictiva, y si realmente ves que esto no avanza, entonces decídete por un cambio.**_

¡Me lo dice el horóscopo!: vía libre para hablar con Mina.

_**PARA LA BUENA ONDA: Hoy tu número de la suerte será el 13 y el color que mejor te sienta es el marrón. Tu hora de la suerte en este día: 7 p.m. Congeniaras con Aries.**_

¿Nunca me saldrá que congeniare con Leo? A ver, ¿quien es de Aries? Aries, Aries, no conozco a nadie. Bueno, alguien llegara.

En realidad quien apareció fue Mina. Como buena geminiana lo hizo casi volando, ágil, comunicativa, con ganas de hablar, lista para escucharme. A ella le encantan los chimentos, por eso, supuse que no se iba a enojar demasiado cuando le confesara lo de mi amor por Darien.

Apenas entro a mi cuarto me dijo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que vas a contarme?-

Yo mezcle las cartas del tarot que tenia preparadas sobre la cama y le respondí que primero nos tiráramos la suerte. Ella al principio se resistió, pero en un segundo se sentó en la punta de la cama y cortó el mazo con la mano izquierda.

-¡Arcano 6!- gritamos sorprendidas y al unísono al ver la carta de corte.

-Ahhhh…- Mina suspiro exageradamente tapándose la boca con las manos -¡Te enamoraste!... ¡La carta cayo del lado derecho! ¡Estas enamorada!...- grito ella saltando sobre mi cama –Ya mismo, ya mismo quiero saber, ¿quien es?

-Esteeee…-

-No te hagas la tonta, que el Arcano no salio patas arriba, así que hay amor en puerta. Vamos, ¡a desembuchar!-

-Bueno, es que…-

-Mmm… a menos que tu secreto sea que te has enamorado del innombrable, nada puede ser tan malo- se rio con una carcajada profunda que me revolvió las tripas.

-¡Estas chiflada!... que asco… ¿Qué te pasa?... ni muerta…- y le pellizque el brazo para que se callara.

-No me digas que Yaten… ¿Volvió de España? ¿Quiere verme a mi o a vos?-

-¡Basta!- grite. No se podía creer: acababa de estar pensando en el. Somos medio brujas con Mina.

Yo respire profundo, junte coraje y largue mi rollo:

-Es una historia de hace tiempo, no te lo dije antes porque fui una estupida y tenia miedo de que te enojaras conmigo…- la mire fijo para que no abriera la boca –En realidad, si, estoy enamorada. Es un amor que me fue creciendo desde chica…-

-Sere, ¿vos no serás lesbiana y me estas confesando que estas enamorada de mi, no?- dijo Mina.

Le tire un almohadonazo. Y otro. Y una zapatilla. Mina corría por el dormitorio esquivando mis proyectiles. Estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de locura, pero inspire profundo buscando serenarme y grite:

-¡De Darien!...- Entonces Mina me sorprendió abrazándome por la espalda, me sujeto por los brazos y me dijo que no podía entender como hacia yo para sentir amor por el tarado de su hermano, que ella lo sospechaba, presentía desde hacia un tiempo que algo había entre nosotros.

-Es mas, cuando el lunes pasado Darien me contó que te pesco espiando en su cuarto, inmediatamente te cubrí e invente que había sido yo quien se había pedido que buscaras ahí mi pinza de depilar. De paso le dije que estaba harta de que me la robara y la usara para sacar los cds que quedaban trabados dentro de su computadora, que después la pinza no servia para nada, y le grite que mi amiga no se había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto porque el andaba siempre con esa cara de amargo; y el me contesto que yo lo tenia harto y nos peleamos… mal nos peleamos… lo insulte, me empujo y mi viejo vino a separarnos y se pudrió todo: Darien quedo sin auto este fin de semana y yo sin salida.

Me reí. Ella siguió:

-La verdad es que no se como te gusta ese, ¿Qué le viste?, pero bueno… en el fondo, muy al fondo, es buen tipo mi hermano.-

-¿Te parece que…- no pude evitar preguntar –aunque sea un poquito, le gusto?

-¡Yo que se!- hizo una mueca dudosa y siguió hablando –Tal vez… a veces creo que si… me pregunta con demasiados rodeos cosas tuyas… siempre aparece cuando vas a casa… mmm…- opino como amiga –pero aclaremos las cosas de entrada. No me pongan a mi en medio de esa historia –ahora hablaba como la hermana de Darien –Si tienen algo que decirse, hablen; si quieren respuestas, se hacen las preguntas entre ustedes, porque "el comedido termina mal" y yo no estoy dispuesta a perder ni a mi amiga ni a mi hermano. ¿Esta claro? ¿Se entiende?- me aprecio que en ese momento Mina ponía limites tratando de que todo siguiera como antes.

Yo le dije que me parecía bien, que aceptaba la condición, siempre y cuando ella me jurara que no estaba enojada conmigo y que seriamos amigas hasta el fin de los días.

-Esta todo bien Sere- Sonrió –hasta el fin de los días- y nos dimos la mano trenzando los dedos.

************************************************

Hola!!!!!!!!! Como tan??? Espero que tan bien como yo o mucho mejor!!!!

Bueno…. Hasta aca el cap de hoy…. Es que si no se va a terminar muy rápido la historia…. Jeje…. Y me gusta mantener todo un poco en suspenso…

Bueno…. Muchas gracias por sus reviews…. Espero que me dejen mas.... mientas mas comentarios me dejen, mas rápido voy a subir los capítulos…. (Me la doy de extorsionista!!! Jejeje)…

Los quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho!!!!!!!!!

Besototototototessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………Luly!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

Mamá apareció oportunamente por mi dormitorio, trayendo dos vasos de licuado de durazno y una caja envuelta en papel azul.

-Para estas chicas lindas que aprobaron todas sus materias y disfrutan el verano- y nos alcanzo un vaso a cada una. Hasta en vacaciones era maestra mi mamá. Para ella la felicidad se media a partir del éxito en la escuela, y yo antes de oírla el verano entero retándome, prefería estudiar. De hecho, Mina y yo éramos bastante buenas alumnas, no una cosa así como para llevar la bandera, pero zafábamos con dignidad. En realidad, a las dos nos gustaba mucho leer y eso nos daba ventaja. Yo prefería la poesía: Benedetti, Neruda, Becker, Machado; y Mina, a los novelistas latinoamericanos. El cine era otra de nuestras pasiones, nos encantaba discutir sobre guiones y actores, y crease o no, eso nos daba letra para varios exámenes.

-¡Gracias!, me encanta el licuado de durazno- dijo Mina dándole un beso a mi mamá.

-¡Ah!, quiero hablar con tu madre, ¿estará en casa ahora?- le pregunto mamá –Necesito preguntarle algo-

-No, cuando yo sali ya no estaba. Se fue a lo de su prima, creo-

-Bueno, mas tarde te acerco a tu casa y veo si la encuentro- Mamá acababa de arrebatarme la posibilidad de ver a Darien cuando viniese a buscar a Mina. ¡Que metida! La madre de Mina es igual. Debe ser una rasgo propio de la maternidad.

Antes de irse de mi cuarto, mamá desenvolvió el paquete azul que estaba sobre la bandeja. Era una caja de tintura para el cabello. Con una sonrisa de "misión cumplida", la puso sobre mis piernas, diciendo:

-Ay, no se por que te hago caso. Tintura sobre tintura, un día vas a quedar pelada como el gordo de Los tres chiflados. Con ese pelo lacio, rubio brillante…- me acariciaba desconociendo que ya no soy "su nenita" -…¡pobres pelos torturados con amoniaco!-

Yo me levante de un salto y le di un par de besos. Mamá rezongaba pero finalmente me complacía.

-¡Gracias mamina! ¡Esta mamita es un amor!- y se fue contenta.

Mina y yo pasamos la tarde tiñéndome el pelo, charlando, planeando ir a bailar la semana próxima cuando le levantaran la penitencia, y depilándonos las piernas con la pinza –nuestro deporte preferido diría el reverendo 'i'-, hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Por la ventana podíamos ver la luna recién florecida.

Tal como lo había anunciado, mamá se ofreció a llevar a Mina a su casa. Yo, ni lerda ni perezosa, propuse acompañarlas con la excusa de buscar un pantalón que Mina supuestamente me prestaría.

Mamá puso el grito en el cielo: que si yo no tenia ropa, que como quedaba ella ante los padres a Mina, como la madre de una limosnera, bla, bla, bla…

Mina le aclaro que el jean que ella traía puesto en ese momento era el mío y le tapo la boca.

Subimos al auto. Yo en asiento del acompañante y Mina atrás.

Mamá ajusto el cinturón y prendió, como siempre, la radio del auto en la frecuencia modulada de "Lírica para todos", como buena fanática de la opera que era. Justo estaban pasando La travista. A mi mamá le encantaba esa opera basada en "La dama de las Camelias". Me había contado desde que era chiquita tantas veces la sufrida historia de amor del acaudalado Alfredo y una cortesana, Violetta, que casi me parecía una anécdota de parientes lejanos. Me fascinaba el nombre de la amiga de la protagonista: Annina; tanto me gustaba, que llame así a una perra, a una gata y a una lora que tuve en distintas etapas de mi infancia, hasta que Rei y mamá me prohibieron seguir usándolo en nuevas mascotas, argumentando que morían en catástrofes domesticas, de las cuales, por supuesto, me culpaban.

Mamá comenzó a explicar, por enésima vez y haciéndose la traductora de italiano, la tragedia que cantaba en ese momento la sufrida Dama de las Camelias tratando de asumir la separación impuesta por el padre de Alfredo, cuando de pronto sucedió lo imprevisto.

De la nada, en una esquina, a dos calles de distancia de la casa de Mina, una camioneta nos atropello. Venia de contramano, desde la izquierda y a toda velocidad.

Mamá clavo los frenos. Yo la imite con un reflejo instintivo.

La camioneta choco sobre el borde de la puerta de mi lado.

Dimos dos tumbos.

Los chillidos de las gomas sobre el asfalto y el ruido de chapas abollándose se mezclaron con nuestros gritos.

Solo recuerdo cuando los vecinos del lugar intentaban rescatarme de adentro del auto dado vuelta sobre la vereda, con las ruedas para arriba. Mina y mamá trataban de desprender mi cinturón de seguridad a los tirones, mientras la radio seguía inmutable su transmisión de La travista, a puro soprano. Si no fuera porque estaba asustada, y porque la accidentada era yo, hubiese creído que estaba dentro de una película.

En el interin –no se cuantos minutos ¿o habrán sido horas?- llegaron la policía y la ambulancia con médicos que gritaban "no la toquen, nosotros nos encargamos" y terminaron de sacarme de esa jaula de chapas retorcidas. Me acostaron en un camilla, yo quería pararme y no me dejaban. Me sentía bien, ¿Qué les pasaba? Nadie me creía que no estaba herida.

¿Cómo es tu nombre? ¿Edad?, me preguntaba una y otra vez el enfermero. "Perdiste la conciencia unos segundos. Hay que controlar que todo este en orden", decía una medica, y mi mamá horrorizada.

Pedí que Mina y mi mamá me acompañaran en la ambulancia. Por supuesto, mamá ya estaba adentro. Les dije que apagaran la sirena, ¿para que tanto ruido?, ya demasiado con que no tenia nada y lo mismo me llevaban a un hospital, como para andar también metiendo bulla en el barrio. Mamá estaba pálida y transpiraba como una botella recién sacada de la heladera. El camino se hizo largo y con olor a antiséptico. Parecía que la ambulancia no llegaba nunca a destino. Los minutos se hicieron eternos. Pegajosos. Chicle. Ruedas zumbando. Calles interminables.

De pronto me volvió a la cabeza la imagen de la camioneta viniéndose encima de nosotros y le pregunte a mamá que había pasado.

-No se puede creer…- lloraba ella –Que va a decir tu padre. ¡Oh! Hay que avisarle a papá. ¿Estas bien?- hablaba sin sentido la pobre –Un ladrón nos choco. El desgraciado siguió como si nada, de contramano, puso primera y acelero y por detrás unos vecinos gritando "¡Nos robaron! ¡Ladrón! ¡Se lleva nuestra camioneta!"... Será posible… Y justo nosotras pasábamos por ahí ¡Ay! No lo puedo creer… ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tu nombre es…? ¿Cuántos años…? ¿Y el numero del teléfono de casa?- mamá hablaba sin parar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me costaba más que nunca entenderla. Menos mal que estaba yo ahí para cuidarla.

-Necesito un teléfono- le exigió de pronto al enfermero.

-Tranquila señora ya llegamos-

La ambulancia encaro hasta un subsuelo. Sonidos de puertas metálicas golpeándose. ¿Llegamos?

Yo intente pararme. No me dejaron. Nuevamente me retuvieron en la camilla y me bajaron de la ambulancia. Ya en la sala de emergencias del hospital, Mina le dijo a mamá que fuese a hablar por teléfono, que ella no se separaría de mi lado.

Al instante, entre el cielo de luces del pasillo del hospital vi la cara de mi papá. "Todo esta bien Sere, ya estoy aquí".

-Mamá fue a llamarte- y señalando para cualquier lado, me largue a llorar.

-Todo va a estar bien- me dijo mientras me acariciaba.

De pronto parecieron los rostros de mi hermana y de los padres de Mina, que la abrazaban conmocionados. A lo lejos vi a Darien. "Lo que faltaba, que me vea con esta facha", pensé. De pronto regreso mamá y me sentí aliviada de que no anduviera perdida por los laberintos de aquel hospital buscando un teléfono y hablando tonteras.

En un consultorio me limpiaron un par de rasguños y una herida cortante, luego me atendió un neurólogo panzón. Pregunto nuevamente mi nombre y mi edad. Me pidió que me sentara en la camilla, me miro con una linterna los ojos, me toco la cabeza por todos lados. Después me mando a la sala de rayos, donde tomaron una radiografías. Me hizo para en un pie, caminar sobre una línea, cerrar los ojos tocándome la nariz y todo para que, para confirmar lo que yo ya sabia, no tenia nada, y si era cierto que me había desvanecido por un momento, tampoco era para tanto.

-Ahora te va a ver un traumatólogo- dijo papá cuando me vio abrir la puerta del consultorio para irme –En la cabeza no hay nada, cosa que ya sabíamos- ja… hubiera jugado una apuesta a que iba a decir eso… -pero falta que te revisen los huesos, así que ¡Calma! ¡Paciencia!-

Ya mas relajados, y mientras esperábamos al nuevo doctor, conversábamos sobre el accidente. Papá tranquilizaba a mamá tratando de hacerle creer que el seguro cubriría los gastos, que por suerte estábamos las tres bien y eso era los que importaba. Pregunte por Mina y me dijeron que su familia la había llevado a casa.

Cuando el traumatólogo finalmente me reviso, pregunto si me dolía la pierna derecha, que era la mas golpeada, y yo le dije que un poco. Me frote la cola de ese lado porque sentía una pequeña molestia y note un bulto en el nacimiento del muslo. Algo raro, hinchado, un bollo de carne como un chichón. Mamá pregunto que era eso y el medico dijo que seguramente seria una contractura muscular. "Quizás, un hematoma interno" con el correr de las horas probablemente se pondría azul, después morado, mas tarde verde y luego terminaría desapareciendo.

Debía regresar en unos días –"Si, esta fácil que yo vuelva aca", pensé- y veríamos como seguía eso; lo mas importante ahora era controlar otros síntomas y que no faltara a control en dos días.

*******************************************************

Hello!!! Como andan??? Espero que muy muy muy bien….

Bueno… Se que habia prometido actualizar la semana pasada…. Pero es que justo me surgieron unos problemitas de salud… Así que tuve que posponerlo hasta hoy… Espero que les haya gustado el cap… Es cortito… pero ahora viene lo mas importante….

Ahora si…. Pasemos a contestar lo rw porque yo a veces contesto pero como algunos que me dejan rw no tienen cuanta aca en ff… Así que les voy a empezar a contestar por aca….

_**REPLYS:**_

**chibiusa chiba**: Hola… Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia... Y relamente te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario… Perdon por la tardanza pero aquí tienes el cap… Y espero que te haya gustado.

**Susy Granger**: Hola amiga mia del alma… Como estas?? Espero que bien… Sip, la forma en que Mina manejo las cosas fue la mejor… Ademas ella ya sabia que algo pasaba entre esos dos… mmm… En cuanto a lo otro… no te me adelantes amiga que ya viene esa parte… y vas a ver que es lo que sucede… En cuanto al libro… Si, solo se distribuyo en Argentina por ser material de estudio… Pero ya te prometi que apenas tenga mi escaner te lo voy a pasar… Pero viene lenta la cosa… Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme mensajito… Pronto hablamos amix, te quiero mucho mucho monton!!

**liebende Lesung:** Hola amiga…. Bueno… Estas tan segura que Darien esta enamorado de Serena???... mmm… Habra que ver… Por las dudas yo no opino… Te mando muchos besototototes!!!!

**Cherrie SA: **Hola amix… Sip… cap cortito igual que este… pero el que viene prometo extenderlo un poco mas… te mando muchos besos!!!

**isabel: **muchas muchas gracias…. Besos!!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Hola mi amiguita querida y adorada!... no sabes como te quiero… Espero que te guste este cap… y disfrutalo… ya que pronto te voy a hacer sufrir un poco y se que no te gusta… pero vale la pena… en serio… Espero que vos tambien actualices pronto que me tenes comiendome las uñas… Te quiero muchisimo querida amiga!!! Espero que podamos charlar prontito… besotes!!!

**mairethchiba: **pronto vas a saber u poco mas de Darien… Pero lo que pasa es que la historia esta contada desde el pov de Serena…. entonces a no ser que señor sexy aparezca en la vida diaria de ella… no puedo decir nada de el… te mando muchos besos!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Mi amiga del corazon!!!! Como estas??? Te digo lo mismo que dije en el review anterior… la historia esta contada desde el pov de Serena… Y solo si el señor "bomba super super sexy mirenme aquí estoy yo con mis tremendos ojazos y un cuerpo que derrite", se digna a aparecer en la vida de sere, entonces ahí vamos a saber mas de el, pero si se hace el que no la quiere ver, no puedo hacer mucho… jeje… ademas me lo estoy guardando para mi… jeje… Sabes… Te extraño mucho… extraño nuestras charlas de cotorras… por suerte seguimos comunicadas por aquí…. Espero que estes muy muy bien… y te mando muchos besotes a ti y a mis sobris que los quiero un montonazo!!!... Hablamos pronto….

**MISS-ODANGO: **aquí tienes la actualizacion… y para el proximo prometo un cap mas largo… besos

Bueno…. Espero que sigan dejando review… y yo seguire actualizando rapido… si no… atenganse a las consecuencias….

Los quiero mucho a todos….

Muchos besotototototes!!!!!

Muaa muack….

………..Luly!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

¡Domingo! ¡Que día!

Gracias al accidente, y al ladrón que nos choco, me quede sin salir un sábado y me esperaba un domingo mas aburrido que los de costumbre. Pero a decir verdad, de vez en cuando, esta bueno darles un susto a los padres.

Hasta mi hermana se preocupo por mí. Apenas desperté, me trajo el diario para que leyera el horóscopo:

_**CANCER (el cangrejo): Puedes disfrutar de un día relajado y armonioso poniendo de lado preocupaciones menores y confiando en que se resolverán solas. Mensaje inesperado.**_

Bien, empezamos bien.

_**CONSEJO PARA HOY: Prepárate para las semanas por venir, cuando surjan turbulencias. Debes disponerte para oportunidades que probablemente se presentaran durante los próximos tres meses.**_

_***Tu número de la suerte: 4**_

_***Tu color para hoy: rojo**_

_***Tu hora de la suerte: 18 p.m.**_

_***Con quien congeniaras toda la jornada: Sagitario**_

¿Puede ser? Nunca sale que congeniare con Leo, pero bueno, no esta del todo mal. De Sagitario es mi papá, todo vida y energía, testarudo, apasionado y peleador, capaz de poner el cuerpo y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Siempre fui su preferida, y él el mío, aunque me enfureciera cada vez que me llamaba "mi bebota" en publico. Lo adoro porque es un tipo optimista y me apoya en todo.

-De eso se trata vivir- decía a cada rato –de patear para adelante el fútbol de la vida hasta meter un gol y otro y otro más.- A veces no podía disimular sus tremendas ganas de haber tenido un hijo varón. Tal vez por eso se llevaba bien con Darien y ayudaba al _pocacosa_ de mi cuñado.

¡Creer o reventar! No pudo ser casualidad. Me lo predijo la astrología y fue inmediato: leí el horóscopo, pensé en papá y al instante él apareció por mi dormitorio con la bandeja llena: "¡Desayuno a domicilio para mi bebota, segunda edición!"

La última vez que lo había hecho fue el año pasado, cuando cumplí los quince. Aquel día me sorprendió trayéndome a la cama el desayuno con un globo blanco y una rosa roja, mis colores preferidos. Casi me muero de la emoción, a pesar del "mi bebota" y del sermón que me dio sobre lo importante (¿y riesgoso?) de ser mujer. Hablo sobre el fin de la inocencia y que no solo hay que ser decente sino también parecerlo. Que tuviese mucho cuidado porque los muchachos solo quieren "eso", y madurar como mujer implicaba una responsabilidad grande, tan grande, tan enorme, que viniendo de el, que no tenia miedo a nada, sonó como un terrible peligro.

El sermón de este desayuno fue más enredado. Empezó hablando de las coordenadas del tiempo y del espacio que se cruzan, inadvertidamente, en momento tan precisos como capaces de crear una vida o una catástrofe… o algo así… rarísimo… si… De ahí paso a hablar del cosmos y de las variables de la fatalidad, cosa que no entendí en el, que siempre odio mi vocación astrológica. En ese momento empecé a sospechar que algo andaba mal, mal, pero mal de verdad. Cuando vi que los ojos se le inundaban y escuche como en un susurro algo parecido a un "Gracias a Dios…" comprendí que mi pobre viejo se había asustado en serio esta vez, y todo lo que decía tenia que ver, en realidad con el miedo de perdernos a mamá y a mi en ese accidente. Entonces lo abrace fuerte, apretado, y sentí como si se me exprimiera el pecho y yo también llore. Lo mismo, a pesar del sermón, el café con leche estuvo riquísimo, bien caliente como a mi me gusta y con tres tostadas tibias untadas con manteca y el dulce casero de damascos de la abuela Adelina, el mejor.

Luego llego mamá por mi cuarto, haciendo grandes despliegues de brazos y bostezos. Es que ella es exagerada hasta para desperezarse, como buena geminiana. Apareció con su bata azul y con unas ojeras horribles. Me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo le rogué que no volviese con aquello de repetir mi nombre y numero telefónico, que de la memoria andaba bien, gracias. Me traía el último número de la revista Men-Sana que mandaba la tía Lola de regalo. "Para que la enfermita busque energía", decía una dedicatoria prendida en la tapa. Es una _divina adivina, _como ella misma se hace llamar. Pase una horas entretenida buscando las combinatorias de mi aura, en un test muy fácil de medir.

Al rato llegaron Mina y su madre a preguntar como había amanecido. Se iban a Vallecito, a pasar un día de campo. Al oír sus voces salí corriendo de la cama descalza. En la galería abrace a mi amiga estirando el cuello lo más que podía para intentar ver quienes viajaban en el auto. Mina murmuro:

-No esta, Darien se quedo en casa y pregunto doscientas veces si pasaríamos por acá a invitarte al campo. Me toca ir sola con los viejos, ¡de terror!, ¿vendrías conmigo?-

Antes de que yo abriera la boca, la madre de Mina sugirió lo bien que me vendría pasear por Vallecito "¿No la dejarían acompañarnos?".

-De ningún modo- dijo mamá –Sere debe descansar y queremos tenerla con nosotros- lo sumo de cómplice a mi viejo.

Ellas se fueron y el día siguió así, lleno de lamentos, de Gracias a Dios y de llamados telefónicos de mi abuela, de mis tías, de mis primos de Villa Sur que se enteraron del accidente por los noticieros, de ex compañeros de la escuela que fueron apareciendo a lo largo del día y de visitas de varios vecinos, todos ellos ampliamente informados por la tía Lola sobre los pormenores de nuestra desgracia. Hasta el reverendo 'i' se acerco, a media tarde, a preguntarme si quería tomar algo fresco.

Para atender a tantas visitas le pedí ayuda a Rei. Había decidido permanecer el día entero con la tele enfrente y jugando con Panchito a cambio de que mi hermana respondiera todos los llamados, repitiendo una y mil veces que yo estaba bien, que "muchas gracias por llamar" y contando los detalles del accidente.

No quisiera parecer desagradecida, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando a las 18 horas, 12 minutos y 09 segundos sonó el teléfono por millonésima vez –ando con mi reloj cronometro en la mano porque nunca se sabe cuando aparecerá tu numero de la suerte.

Rei atendió y sin decir media palabra me paso el teléfono. Levante el auricular haciéndole una mueca de rabia, y tal cual me lo había pronosticado el horóscopo al anuncia "Mensaje inesperado", tuve una sorpresa increíble: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Darien me llamo! A mí. No preguntando por su hermana ni para hablar con mi viejo por algo. ¡No! Me llamo a mí:

-¿Hola?, hola ¿Serena?- pregunto de corrido.

Cuando oí su voz me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando –eso me pasó por aceptarle algo a mi cuñado- y Darien repitió:

-Hola ¿Quién habla? ¿Estará Serena? Quiero saber si… si puede atender el teléfono…-

-No me salían las palabras. Se me habían atorado en la garganta. Rei me pego un manotazo en la espalda y por fin reaccione.

-Soy Serena. ¿Quién habla?- como si no supiera.

-Aquí Darien, el lacayo de la princesa- dijo haciéndose el simpático. –No vi en muy buen estado a su alteza, ayer en el hospital, y quise saber como se sentía hoy.

Se me volvió a secar la garganta, pero por suerte el siguió:

-Hablando en serio, que terrible… ¡El auto quedo irreconocible! Pero por suerte…-

-¿Fuiste a ver el auto? ¿Dónde esta?- me interesaba saber.

-Lo llevo la grúa al corralón de la policía. Anoche lo ayudamos a tu viejo con esos trámites. El estaba muy preocupado –hizo un silencio- y yo también.

Supe que algo debía decir:

-Esta mañana pasaron a verme tu mamá y Mina, antes de ir al campo-

-Ah, ¿si?, yo preferí quedarme acá, en casa, por si me necesitabas…- mas silencio. Su respiración era música –Bueno Sere- me dijo Sere en vez de Serena –se te escucha bien por teléfono…-

-Si, estoy muy bien, la verdad es que no tengo nada, solo fue un susto, gracias por llamar- "gracias por llamar", dije "gracias por llamar" –Chau- y yo misma le corte. ¡Le corte!

Imbecil. Estupida. Tarada. Infeliz. ¡Como hice eso! ¡Le dije chau sin dejar que el se despidiera! Ni siquiera lo salude con adiós, que es un saludo que deja una puerta abierta. Le dije "gracias por llamar", estoy loca.

¿Y si tenia intenciones de invitarme a salir? ¡Soy una tarada! Que me va a invitar a salir a mí, con todas las chicas que tendrá para invitar. Pero ¿y si lo hacia? ¡Me quería morir! ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "si lo necesitaba"? ¿Seria cierto que estaba preocupado?, y yo le había cortado. ¡Que estupida! "Soy la peor". Tarada, idiota, imbecil, recontra estupida. Infeliz.

Estaba furiosa conmigo, cuando sonó el timbre de la calle. ¿Será Darien?, pensé sin creerlo.

Pero no. Ya se sabe que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. ¡Bingo! ¡Lotería! ¡Cartón lleno! Acababa de llegar tía Lola.

¡Uf…! quería estar sola con mi rabia y ella era de hablar y hablar, como una radio.

A mi tía no le importo el cansancio que improvise y me siguió hasta la cama. Sentada a mi lado, me contó con lujo de detalles que había decidido montar un consultorio astrológico, llamado "El oráculo de la divina adivina". ¡Era tan acelerada! Ya había publicado un aviso en el diario local porque "al que madruga Dios lo ayuda" y acababa de recibir varios llamados "¿Has visto que pronto la gente busca su futuro bien predicho?". Me pareció divertido, y conociéndola tan despistada, le recomendé llevar una agenda. Tía Lola me ofreció el puesto de secretaria, sonriendo.

Luego, sin que yo se lo pidiera, me tiro las cartas para levantarme el ánimo.

-Rey de oro… mmm… Az de espada- Arranco diciendo que el cielo es mi limite, que obtendría frutos maduros si era capaz de tener autodisciplina flexibilidad…- no hablaba de Darien, no me interesaba. Agrego que contaba con el apoyo de mi familia. Eso me sonó a discurso de acto de fin de año.

Como yo me metí debajo de las sabanas, amplio sus pronósticos con predicciones del horóscopo chino, su especialidad. Me auguro que pronto simbolizaría con un conejo y atravesaría pruebas que me convertirían en un jabalí salvaje. Darien es gallo de metal, para que quería yo un conejo. Eso me pasaba por haberle colgado el teléfono.

_Un amor imposible se hará posible imprevistamente dejándote en el umbral de una nueva vida._

Anuncio tía Lola y pensé que lo mejor era dar por terminada la sesión. ¡Basta! Hasta los horóscopos se reían de mí.

Sin embargo ella no se fue; la tía siguió con sus cartas, en la punta de mi cama, moviendo las manos y los ojos en una conversación autista, como si yo no estuviese ahí, o peor aun, como si ella no estuviese en mi propio dormitorio. La deje divagar.

Todo iba saliendo mal con Darien. Me ponía tan nerviosa cuando lo veía… el cerebro no me respondía. Lo mismo me paso en el último cumpleaños de Mina. ¡Que buna fiesta! ¡Estuvo fantástica!

Fue en su casa. Habían ido todos: los compañeros del colegio, las chicas del club, los chicos del barrio. Estaban sus primas y por supuesto sus hermanos. Darien se veía fabuloso con aquel pantalón negro de cuero, un suéter azul combinado con sus ojos de color noche y ese perfume marino que casi me mato cuando lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

La sorpresa fue que estuviese también Seiya, el primo segundo de los Shields. Hacia seis años que no nos veíamos.

Me encanto reencontrarlo. Todos habíamos crecido, ¡y unos mejor que otros! Bailamos toda la noche. Estaba hecho un bombón. Bailaba de un modo sensual y en sus brazos, yo me sentía la reina de la noche. Vueltas giros, mano, cintura, abrazo, divertidísimo. El único problema era que mi minifalda estaba un poco ajustada, y con tantas sacudidas me la tenia que estar tironeando a cada momento para bajarla; así y todo, éramos los mejores bailando. Las chicas del club nos miraban muertas de envidia.

Darien no bailaba; junto a sus amigotes se prendió a la chopera a servirse una cerveza tras otra. Yo lo miraba de reojo. Seiya me seguía risueño y ágil. En un momento quedamos bailando frente a Darien y no tengo la menor idea de cómo, creo que gire como un trompo, pero me lo lleve por delante. El vaso de cerveza voló de su mano y se derramo, un poco sobre su suéter azul y otro tato en mi ropa. Se puso furioso. Me grito que era una chiquilina estupida, que éramos unos ridículos bailando así con Seiya, y se fue rabioso a su cuarto a cambiarse. Mina, al ver lo que había pasado, me dijo que no le llevara el apunte a ese tarado, y me acompaño al baño.

Al rato, Darien reapareció en la fiesta y me pidió disculpas. Yo lo mire apenada y le sonreí, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no importaba, que en realidad la bruta había sido yo, se acerco Seiya a invitarme de nuevo a bailar. Darien lo revoleo de un brazo y lo llevo a brindar con cerveza junto a sus amigos. Fin de la posible historia. Siempre igual, cuando parecía que podíamos hablar, o cuando quedábamos frente a frente, o cuando tenia una mínima posibilidad de estar con el, algo se cruzaba en el camino.

Debía formar parte de mi karma. ¿Seria tal vez que nuestras auras no estaban inclinadas a armonizar como el arco iris?

La voz de tía Lola me arranco de mis pensamientos:

-Chanchita de agua- volvió de nuevo al ataque con sus augurios –Despabilate amor:

_Tu libertad esta en jaque. Debes actuar con sabiduría y precisión para contrarrestar las malas ondas que te rodean._

Gesticulaba y cerraba los ojos como si estuviera en un trance y remato:

_Capitaliza tu ascendente en mono para liderar tu propio destino._

Siempre me ha gustado como pitonisa la tía Lola, pero cuando sobreactúa su papel de _divina adivina _me pone los nervios de punta:

-tía, ¿me traerías una cinta roja de raso para atarme en la mano?- le propuse para que se fuera de una vez por todas y me dejara en paz.

******************************************************

Hola a todos…. Espero que esten muy muy bien….

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandan reviews…. Que simplemente son el motor que me mueve a escribir mis historias y a poner un pedacito de mi corazon en cada una de ellas… y a todos aquellos que leen y que no dejan review tambien les quiero agradecer porque se que estan pendientes de cada actualizacion…

Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos pasemos a la parte que mas me gusta… Replys:

**MISS-ODANGO: **hola… jeje, no, no sos pesada, y tenes razon en querer capitulos mas largos, pero es que realmente la historia no es muy larga… y me gusta, no quiero que se termine, pero a partir de ahora voy a intentar hacer los cap mas largos y actualizar mas seguidos así termino pronto ya que no queda mucho… te mando muchisimos besos… muaa!!

**Susy Granger: **Mi amiga del alma!! Como estas?? Espero que este muy bien… Como ya te dije amiga, no te adelantes… ya vas a ver que es lo que sucede, pero para desconsuelo tuyo todo lo que vos sabes que va a pasar empieza en el proximo capitulo… pero no te prometo un final feliz… en cuanto al color de pelo... mmm... no se cambio el color... en realidad me doy a la idea de que hace lo mismo que yo y sse hace algunas mechitas de distinto color... jejej... si, ya se, al pedo y media loca, pero bueno, a veces viene bien un cambio... Recien me di una vuelta por el fic que empezaste con las fourladies (aprovecho para hacerte propaganda, jeje) y la verdad que me encanto… pero todo lo que pienso ya lo deje en el review… Te quiero muchisimo amiga… eso ya lo sabes… te mando un millon de besos… muaa!!

**isabel: **hola… muchas gracias por dejar tu rw… besitos… muaa!!

**Cherrie SA: **hola amiga!! como te va?? no te preocupes, pronto vamos a saber un poco mas de Darien, pero paciencia… que ahora se viene lo mas… triste… se podria decir… pero bueno, es lo que hay… jejej…. espero que te haya gustado este cap… te mando muchos besotototes!... muaa!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Mi amiga querida y adorada…. te extraño amix!! hace mucho que no charlamos… jeje… bueno, espero que un dia de estos nos encontremos… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… sabes que te quiero mucho amiga… y por eso no te voy a hacer sufrir mucho… lo vas a ver en los cap que siguen… te mando millones de besototototes…. tkm!! muaa!!

**liebende Lesung: **Hola!!! como estas!!!?? contigo si que hace tiempo que no converso… espero que pronto podamos charlar un rato… mmm.. bueno, lo que le paso en la pierna lo vamos a ver en el capitulo que viene… y la declaracion de Serena a Darien, mmm lo veo difícil… pero bueno, no quiero adelantar nada, ya vas a ver que es lo que sucede…. te mando muchos besos…. muaa!!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Milly!! mi amiga del corazon!!! como estas?? espero que bien… y tambien espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… en realidad esta historia la amo… quizas porque me identifico con Serena en este caso, y muy pronto vas a saber por que… gracias por acompañarme en cada uno de mis fic… te mando muchos besototototes a ti y a mis sobris…. te quiero mucho amiga!!! espero que pronto volvamos a conversar…. muaa!!

Listo, muchas gracias a todos de nuevo, y ya saben… mientras mas reviews dejen, mas rapido voy a actualizar… jejeje… me la doy de extosionista… millones de besos a todos!!!!

………Luliana Love!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Mucha gente pequeña, en lugares pequeños, haciendo pequeñas cosas… Puede cambiar el mundo"**_

CAPITULO 7:

"Voy a tener que colgarme una ristra de ajos en el cuello para espantar la mala suerte. Con la cinta roja no alcanza", pensé.

Mamá amaneció apuntándome con el dedo índice y con mi nombre en la boca.

-Que ya estoy bien ma, que no me duele la cabeza ni nada, que no quiero ir al medico, que me llamo Serena, Sere para los amigos, y tengo 16 años, dejen ya de romperme la paciencia, que no voy al medico, a ningún medico y chau-.

-A las seis de la tarde tenemos turno con el traumatólogo. Dijo que volvieras en dos días y ya han pasado tres. Primero vamos a comprar la orden y luego al consultorio-

-Como, ¿para que queremos una orden de consulta?, ¿no íbamos al hospital?-

-No. Veremos al medico en la clínica y por la obra social, porque en el hospital para sacar turno teníamos que estar a las cuatro de la mañana. Lo único que espero es que el medico no nos cobre recargos-

-Pero si te digo que me siento bien, ¿para que voy a ir? ¿Para gastar plata y tiempo? ¡Basta, mamá! Es mi cuerpo y se que no tengo nada-

-Y yo te digo que vamos al medico y se acabo-

-Mi vida es MIA- grite, y la lleve hacia la pared de la cocina a leer un afiche que ella misma había colgado:

-¿Qué dice acá?- golpeaba yo el papel sobre la pared -¿Qué dice? ¿Eh?... "tus hijos no son tu hijos, son hijos de la vida…" ¿te suena lo que escribió ese tal Kalil Gibran? Bueno, a ver si de una vez por todas te queda claro: ¡MI VIDA ES MIA!-

Ella ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-Si te digo que no me duele nada, NO ME DUELE NADA. Estoy de vacaciones y no quiero andar perdiendo el tiempo en tonteras-

-A las cinco y media salimos, así que mejor te vas haciendo la idea- dijo.

-Pero ma…-

-¡Fin de la conversación Serena!-

Me vestí de verde y rosa para estimular mi chakra corazón, el de la paciencia.

A las cinco y media salimos. A las seis estuvimos en la clínica. Recién a las siete de la tarde nos atendió el medico.

Por suerte en la sala de espera había una mesita repleta de revistas. ¡Estaba el numero anual de "K-rMICA": Adivinaciones esotéricas"! Un poco destrozado y con algunas hojas arrancadas, pero se leía bien la nota sobre la numerología del Oráculo del Dragón.

Seguí las instrucciones. Sume las vocales y consonantes de mi nombre, todas juntas, buscando mi _numero de expresión_, el de mi potencial.

-Uno mas cinco, mas nueve, mas cinco, mas cinco, mas uno, igual a… mmm... ma, ¿tendrás una lapicera y un papel?-

-No… y basta ya con esas pavadas. Mejor es leer esta revista del National Geographic- y me la tiro encima con su delicada manera de imponer lecturas culturosas -O aquella otra de chismes, pero no esas estupideces de los horóscopos- me abochornaba con sus reproches delante de los demás pacientes que esperaban ahí -¿No te das cuenta que siempre dicen lo mismo?, ¡siempre! El destino lo hace uno, a cada instante-

Menos mal que el verde y el rosa estaban haciendo su efecto relajante en mí. Me cambie de silla, bien lejos de mamá, y calcule mentalmente la suma de los números que correspondían a las letras de mi nombre.

-Mmmm… 1+5+9+5+5+1= veintiséis. Dos mas seis, igual a ocho. OCHO. A ver, a ver- dije corriendo emocionada las hojas de la revista –acá esta. ¡Uy! soy ocho, ¡que bueno!, claro, soy ocho- No podía ser más exacto, ¡Creer o reventar!:

_**OCHO, el iluminado: La misión en la vida de un Ocho consiste en ir más allá de lo puramente material.**_

-Nada mas ajustado a mi personalidad- no entiendo como mamá puede ser tan descreída, es que no quiere ver su realidad, eso es.

_**Palabras claves: Intuición. Iluminación. Idealismo.**_

-Si, las tres ies, esa soy yo.

_**Colores: Matices eléctricos.**_

-¿Cuáles serán los colores eléctricos? ni muerta le pregunto a mamá, averiguare después.

_**Afinidades: 2. 6. 8. 22.**_

-¿Cuál será el numero de expresión de Darien? mmmm… cuatro más uno, más nueve, más nueve, más cinco, más cinco: treinta y tres. Tres más tres: seis. Si, si, si. SEIS. Somos afines. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Ocho yo y seis el. A ver, catorce, uno más cuatro, cinco. ¿Qué revela el numero cinco?-

_**CINCO, el iniciador: Indica un nuevo comienzo, el inicio de proyectos. Es un número de éxito para aquellos que saben olvidar el pasado y son originales y valientes.**_

Lo sabía. Nuestro amor es perfecto.

De repente apareció en la sala de espera la secretaria del medico, llamándome. Decidí arrancar esas hojas y llevármelas, al fin y al cabo la revisa ya estaba toda desgajada. Las escondí en el bolsillo y entramos al consultorio.

-Disculpen, estamos atrasados con los turnos. ¿Cómo anda la paciente? ¿durmió bien? ¿le dolió algo en particular?- preguntaba detrás de su escritorio, jugando al doctor amable.

-Yo estaba en las nubes, pensando en Darien. Mamá muda, me miraba para que respondiera. Me codeo y reaccione:

-No tengo nada-

-Que le muestre la pierna, donde tiene hinchado- cuando mamá habla con otros de mí como si yo no estuviera presente, me dan ganas de acogotarla.

-No me duele nada- quería que me dejaran en paz.

Ella señalo los botones de mi pantalon y antes de que me hiciera pasar el papelón del siglo, me lo desprendí sola. Me baje la ropa y me recosté boca abajo en la camilla.

El medico me toco sonde tenia el chichon.

-¿Desde cuando tiene esto?-

-Desde el accidente- se entrometió mamá

-Desde hace un tiempo- dije yo.

Mamá me miro como preguntándome ¿que?

-Hace como seis meses, jugando al voley en la escuela, me caí y sentí una molestia- respondí. Surgió la oportunidad de avergonzar a mamá frente al medico y la aproveche:

-Y cuando te lo comente, mami, me respondiste que solo era un golpe, que no seria nada, ya se me pasaría…- se lo dije poniendo mi mejor cara de victima para que se sintiera una miserable. La culpa era su especialidad.

-Pero después, jamás me volvió a molestar- le seguí hablando al doctor. Acababa de recuperar el control en aquella consulta médica sobre MI cuerpo.

El doctor miro unos segundos, reviso de nuevo la hinchazón. Pasaron varios minutos, otra vez palpo y se quedo pensativo, luego pidió disculpas, "un momento", dijo, salio del consultorio y al rato regreso con otro medico, mayor y más canoso. De nuevo tocar, observar, hablar entre ellos. Finalmente el más viejo indico hacer una ecografía "inmediatamente". Hablo por teléfono con alguien y luego nos dijo que en el subsuelo, el doctor Toledo nos estaba esperando. Ellos bajarían enseguida a seguir atendiéndome.

Yo no podía creer que mi suerte desmejorara tan rápidamente. Mi karma iba de mal en peor. El firmamento cósmico estaba en mi contra. "¡Maldicion gitana!", diría la tía Lola. Por lo menos, ahora no tendría que esperar turnos para que estos tipos me revisaran.

Mamá obedecía como sonámbula. Yo la lleve de un brazo al ascensor, y de ahí al subsuelo. En serio, ese tal Toledo nos estaba esperando.

Me puso una pasta gelatinosa sobre la zona hinchada de la cola, y comenzó a pasarle por encima algo parecido a un micrófono que, en vez de sonidos, transmitía imágenes a una computadora. La sala era oscura. Mi mamá miraba y preguntaba si estaba estudiando huesos.

"¡Es maestra, como se le ocurre que ahí tengo huesos!", pensé, pero no me queje porque no quise echar a perder mi reciente victoria. Además, yo quería irme rápido. No me importaba nada.

En ese momento entraron los médicos. Se preguntaron y contestaron entre ellos cosas que no entendíamos. mamá los interrumpía, pero ellos seguían hablando en difícil. Entro un cuarto medico, joven y parecido a Brad Pitt. ¡Que bien estaba! Se paso a mi lado y yo me sentí en medio de la película "Leyendas de pasión", claro que no en la pradera sino en el pantano de una clínica. La nuca me hervía.

-Por favor, vístase y pasaremos a otro consultorio- ordeno el medico viejo –Vamos a usar otro tipo de aparatos-

En un segundo los médicos y mamá salieron al pasillo.

Cuando termine de sacarme eso pegajoso de la piel, me subí los pantalones y salí de aquel lugar oscuro. Seguía bastante acalorada, un poco por los apurones, y otro tanto por andar mostrando mis intimidades al rubio carilindo.

La luz del pasillo me encegueció. Brad me estaba esperando con sus luciérnagas encendidas. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me llevo hasta un consultorio cercano. El calor de su mano se estiro por mi espalda hasta el nacimiento del huesito dulce. Alcance a oír que le pedía a mi madre que se quedara en otra sala. Luego vi que ella se tapaba la boca con la mano. Supuse que estaría preocupada por si a ese estudio lo cubriría la mutual o algo por el estilo. ¡Es tan escandalosa cuando quiere…!

Lo busque con disimulo, pero Brad se había pedido en el pasillo.

El nuevo consultorio era mucho mas grande que el anterior y con puertas en todas las paredes, una verdadera rareza. En el centro había un aparato enorme con una camilla ubicada justo en el centro de un gran tubo.

Reapareció, no se por donde, carilindo. Me informo que el estudio que me harían se llamaba "Tomografía computada". Me describió como funcionaba aquel enorme aparato. Me explico que yo entraría sola, debía recostarme sobre la camilla y luego la maquina haría lo suyo. Los médicos estarían en otra sala con sus computadoras.

Podría haber estado diciéndome que me tirara dentro de un cráter y me daba igual. ¡Estaba re bueno! "Lo ponen a este para que me deje hacer cualquier cosa", deduje. "Y bue…"

-Una enfermera te inyectara un líquido de contraste-

-Perdón- dije despertando de mi función de cine -¿dijo inyectar? O sea, ¿poner una inyección?-

-Pero no dolerá nada- y volvió a desaparecer misteriosamente por una de las muchas puertas del lugar. Debía ser Brad Pitt nomás, pero en "Entrevista con el vampiro".

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá?- pregunte con rabia

-Estoy aquí- dijo ella –en la sala de las computadoras- su voz salía por un parlante –No tengas miedo, es un ratito-

Si claro, no tengas miedo, total la aguja me la clavan a mi, y todo por nada, es mas exagerada, si yo no tengo por que estar acá.

La enfermera entro a acomodarme en la camilla. Se me cayeron del bolsillo las hojas arrancadas de la revista. Mire para todos lados. Ella no se dio por enterada, guiño un ojo y me puso la inyección en el brazo. No dolió, solo me subió un calor artificial por todo el cuerpo. Yo prefería el de la mano del carilindo.

De pronto la maquina comenzó a funcionar y a brillar como una nave espacial. Oí una voz masculina saliendo del parlante. La identifique, era la de Brad:

-La camilla comenzara a entrar lentamente en el tubo. Hace unos ruidos raros, pero si te molestan pararemos las veces que sea necesario-

Ahora hablaba el viejo:

-Nosotros vemos todo desde aquí. Demoraremos unos quince minutos. Paciencia. ¿Esta lista?- me gustaba que algunos me trataran con tanto respeto y no me tutearan.

Me tome unos segundos para digerir lo que estaba sucediendo y dije si.

Efectivamente la tomografía demoro 15 minutos y 17 segundos, no podía ver mi reloj, pero la maquina tenia un cronometro propio. ¿Cuál era mi numero de la suerte en ese día?... ah, si… el ocho… mmm… uno mas cinco, seis, ¡si! Darien es seis, y uno mas 7, ocho… ¡yo soy ocho!

Por fin había terminado ese estudio. Me levante tan pronto como pude. Reaparecieron los guardapolvos blancos y mamá. Me alegro verla, a pesar de todo.

Quedaban los dos médicos del principio y se había sumado una joven doctora. Era linda y me trato con dulzura. Me toco una mano y me pregunto como me sentia. "Por fin alguien pregunta…", pensé. En el acto recordé al carilindo. ¿Dónde estaría? La doctora, como si leyese mi mente, hizo un gesto con la frente indicando que se había ido. Brad era definitivamente un fantasma, había desaparecido.

El medico mas canoso intervino diciendo que a la mañana siguiente, sin falta, nos quería ver de nuevo en su consultorio para darnos los informes. Insistía en que era muy importante. Yo seguia sin entender tanta exageración.

Mamá estaba blanca como un papel, pero siendo como es, era de esperar que aquel incidente la hubiese alterado más que de costumbre.

La doctora nos despidió con un beso. Cuando termine de arreglarme la ropa, lleve a mamá hacia la puerta de salida y la subí a un taxi casi volando, para llegar a casa pronto, a tiempo para ver la telenovela que recién estaría empezando.

* * *

Holaaaa…. aunque no lo crean volvi…. después que los aliens terminaron de estudiarme…. y hacerme millones de analisis… se rindieron y volvieron a dejarme en casa… que eligiera cualquier profesion para mi vida, menos sujeto de experimento… que no era apropiado para mi… no se que me habran querido decir… jejeje….

Por dios!! como extrañaba los tablones de FanFiction!!!! estoy de nuevo en casa….

Le cuento que me estoy muriendo de sueño…. asi que por hoy… no voy a contestar los review como lo hago usualmente…. pero es solamente por hoy…. mañana cuando recupere enegias de un dia muy agitado que tuve…. les voy a responder por privado a las que tienen cuenta y volvere a subir este cap con los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta….

Las quiero mucho amigas!!! y de verdad pido millones de disculpas por haber desaparecido todo este tiempo….

Bueno…. antes de despedirme… les cuento que tengo el siguiente cap de este fic completo… pero solo lo subire pronto cuando supere los 15 rw por este… jejeje me voy ambiciosa…. y bueno!... asi me dejaron los aliens….

Las quiero a todas…. y no se olviden de dejarme comentario y decirme que es lo que piensan… Mas o menos quedaran 5 o 6 chap de este fic…. besotessss!!!

"_**Cada persona brilla por su propio fuego... Nunca hay dos resplandores iguales"**_

_**Luliana Love!!!!**_


End file.
